A mano
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Se podría decir que estaban a mano.


**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en mi primer drabble de esta pareja, esta vez traigo humildemente uno sin sentido pero opuesto al pasado, mi excusa por escribir esto está en la nota final, como sea, espero que lo disfruten!**

**A estas personas, por haber leído el primero!**

**Olimka**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**Luz Adilene**

**MaddyCreux**

**Fantasmaalineal por ser tan amable, con todos mis respetos!**

Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry, gracias al cielo por este hombre.

Advertencias: Slash, Kirk/Spock establecido.

**A mano.**

Se gira con una mirada indignada, sería medianamente simpático si no estuvieran en medio de una pelea.

-No. Me. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Así.

El hecho de que Spock eleve una ceja en total incomprensión por el hecho de que no sabe que de todo lo que le dijo hace unos momentos a su Capitán no debe volver a decir, solo hace que Jim resople más enfadado.

Sus ojos azules parecen titilantes, mandan una imagen mental a Spock que hace que disminuya su enojo, lo cual no es ventajoso.

-Creo Capitán, que debe ser más exacto en su petición… Ya que he mencionado varios puntos hacia su persona, y más concretamente a su falta de mesura, es necesario que me aclar…

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme Tiberius!

_Oh._

Spock era sabedor, después de un juego de ajedrez particularmente difícil, que Jim odiaba el nombre "autoimpuesto" por su madre el día de su nacimiento, hecho que ella le confesara en una de sus tantas noches sobrepasada de alcohol.

Se miraron por unos momentos, Spock sabía que la pelea ya se había trasladado al ámbito personal y estuvo tentado a alzar una ceja para demostrar su inconformidad por tratar ese tema en frente de la tripulación, sin en cambio trato de volver a recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

-No veo el inconveniente de dirigirme a usted con su nombre completo, sin embargo observo que su reclamo esta fuera de contexto.

Los ojos de Jim parecieron encenderse en una rabia que Spock encontraba difícil de entender, supo cuando el rubio lo señalo y gesticulo totalmente serio, que estaba; según un término coloquial entre los humanos, "en un aprieto".

Reprimió un suspiro y siguió a James, bajo la mirada de todos en el puente, antes de salir por completo, Jim ordeno a Sulu que ocupara su lugar momentáneamente, para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos y Spock le siguiera sin decir ni una palabra.

Finalmente llegaron a los cuartos más cercanos, Jim ingreso la contraseña con rapidez, una vez dentro se giró lentamente para explotar contra el rostro impávido de Spock.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que odio ese maldito nombre!

-No lo dije con el afán de molestarte, simplemente fue par…

-Más te vale no volver a abrir la boca hasta que termine… ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que detesto mi segundo nombre, se escucha ridículo, y tú lo mencionas en el puente en medio de una pelea!

Spock espero un momento prudente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Ya has terminado?

Jim se pasó las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco y demostrándole a Spock que estaba más exasperado.

-¡Demonios Spock! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si entro a tu habitación y desordeno toda tu maldita ropa?!

-No encuentro la conexión en tu reciente pregunta y tú enfado por haber escuchado de mí tu nombre.

Jim inhalo profundamente, Spock observaba con atención la forma en la que las mejillas se habían teñido de un tenue rosa, encontró ese aspecto interesante, pero cuando Jim volvió a abrir la boca, él se obligó a prestar atención.

-¿Sabes qué?… Tienes razón, esto es ilógico…- James resoplo ante la ceja elevada de Spock.- Solo te advierto que si vuelves a mencionar el nombre con "T", juro que entrare a tus cuartos y sabrás de lo que soy capaz…

-Debo volver a pedirte que especifiques, hay numerosos nombre con la letra "T"…

-¡Dios mío Spock!

Antes de que pudiera responder, Spock era efectivamente silenciado por los labios de Jim, un beso que ambos estaban esperando desde que se dieron el último roce a penas a primera hora del día, antes del comienzo de su turno.

A Spock le molestaba que cualquier cosa estuviera desordenada, si lo admitiera en voz alta, él cree que se escucharía tal y como Jim cuando alega lo mucho que le enfada que le llamen Tiberius, por eso, cuando Jim desordeno su cabello durante el beso, tuvo el impulso de separarse y pedirle de nuevo que no lo hiciera.

Tuvo que declinar al momento de que Jim gimió en el beso.

Tal vez, y como su Capitán diría: "Ya estaban a mano".

/

**Bien, sin sentido y porque quería escribir algo con varios Tiberius, gracias por leer, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja, estoy a sus órdenes.**


End file.
